the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Agamand Mills
The Battle of Agamand Mills was a large and extraordinarily bloody engagement between the crusading forces of the Congregation of the Silver Hand and an auxiliary force of Horde troops sent to halt the Alliance advance on Brill. Centered primarily within the large complex of decrepit and abandoned windwills, known before the Third War as the Agamand Mills, near the Forsaken outpost located at the ruins of Garren's Stead. Hard fought on both sides with high casualty rates, the Horde was ultimately able to grasp a minor victory from the weakened forces of the Congregation. By eeking out a victory at Agamand, the Horde defense forces were able to prevent a near complete encirclement of Brill by the invading crusaders but were also unable to achieve their goal of pushing south and cutting off the Alliance forces at the Vanston Heights from the Congregational base of operations in the Scarlet Palisade. Regardless, the engagement proved to be a vital turning point in the Forsaken defense of Tirisfal by proving that stalwart resistance to the Alliance could be effectively mustered. Preface With the Forsaken forces purged from the lands immediately west of Brill and the crucial Vanston Heights under Alliance control, Brill was left vulnerable. Unwilling to squander time after the Horde retreat, the crusaders were quick to begin fortifying their strong position on the Heights in order to make way for the seige engines that would lay waste to the town. Unwilling to make a direct assault on the treacherous Height, the Forsaken High Command made the decision to attempt to encircle and cut off the valuable hill by sending a large attack force north through the Agamand Mills. The force, lead by Warbringer Keewaytin of the Horde Auxiliary Forces, was instructed to make their way through the Mills and crash down upon the unsuspecting rear of the Alliance rearguard at the Calston Estate. Unfortunately for the Horde, the Congregation had deployed a large contigent of soldiers from the Royal Army of Lordaeron to secure the northern flank against any such maneuver. Finding that the Alliance had fortified the area around the old mill house, the Forsaken forces decided to attempt to break through the Congregational lines and pursue their previous objective. Battle The fight for the Mills was quick to commence as the commander of the Horde forces, Warbringer Keeywatin, ordered a furious charge against the defending crusader force. Initially successful at driving the defenders from their positions, the Horde was swiftly turned by a surprise cavalry charge from a small wooded area above the small ravine in which the first clash of arms took back. Dispersing the momentum of the Horde assault, the Alliance began a series of zealous counter charges that resulted in the pushing back of the auxiliary Horde force to the bare edges of the Mills. Unfortunately for the Alliance, their counter-attacks exhausted the primary force, a weakness which the Horde soon exploited. Taking advantage of the over extension of Congregational forces, the Horde was able to completely drive back the Alliance, pushing them from the hills of Agamand. Only a decisive charge by the attached Royal Army of Lordaeron prevented the auxiliary forces from extracting further casualties and turning the defeat into a route that would have resulted in the total isolation of the siege forces at the Vanston Heights. Outcome With the Horde in control of the Agamand Mills, the Congregation's ability to lay siege to Brill was severely hampered. Although the northern approach to the town was inaccessible to the Congregation, they had managed to prevent the Horde from completely cutting them off, thus making the siege a still tenable option. Quick to try and secure the position, the Congregational Grand Knight dispatched several teams to follow up on their defeat. Small scale skirmishes between the Alliance and Horde continued throughout the night, with the Horde mostly testing the defenses the crusaders had set up outside the Mills and at the Vanston Heights. WoWScrnShot 071013 200329.jpg|The Allliance defenders prepare for the Horde attack. WoWScrnShot 071013 201802.jpg|The crusaders set to receive the Horde charge. WoWScrnShot 071013 201813.jpg|A contingent of the Royal Army waits in the flanks for their orders to initiate a cavalry charge against the exposed Horde forces. WoWScrnShot 071013 201925.jpg|The Horde Auxiliary Force WoWScrnShot 071013 202250.jpg|The battle rages. WoWScrnShot 071013 204258.jpg|The battle rages. WoWScrnShot 071013 215638.jpg|The Royal Army moves forward to prod the Horde defenses outside Garren's Haunt. WoWScrnShot 071013 222304.jpg|The aftermath of the battle. WoWScrnShot 071013 222315.jpg|The aftermath of the battle. Category:Blood of Lordaeron Category:Invasion of Tirsfal & Quel'Thalas Category:Hand of Vengeance Category:The Auxiliary Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Blades of Greymane Category:The League of Lordaeron